


He Left

by colorBlip



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Angst, Bubbline, F/F, Marceline X Princess Bubblegum, Romance, Third Wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: Marceline invites Finn to hangout with her and PB. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	He Left

**Author's Note:**

> hi I only watched a few episodes so I don’t know the houses too well so sorry lol. Enjoy !!

It was morning, and Finn was in his sleeping bag like he always was at this time. To be more specific, it was a nice Saturday morning. Jake was in the kitchen like he always was, cooking up some kind of concoction for breakfast. The boy could hear his yellow pal in the space downstairs, humming a tune that he was making up on the spot. 

There was a nice quietness to it, though. In a way, it felt calming. The smell of some kind of meat wavered it’s way all the way upstairs, and into the half-sleeping human boy’s nose. It was reassuring knowing that when he was ready, there would be a nice surprise of breakfast waiting for him. It was like a surprise each time. One day, it could be burnt to crisps (which Finn would still eat anyway), and another day it could be the most delicious thing he has eaten that day! 

Even though he was in his sleepy state, he still couldn’t help but be a little excited. But then he felt sleep grabbing for him again. He decided that he wouldn’t put up a fight and just give into the clutches of rest. Besides, if it weren’t for his sleepy eyes that slowly blinked back closed that encouraged him to just  _ let go,  _ it was the gentle, calming ambient sounds coming just from outside the window.

Everything was okay for once.

_ He could finally rest. _

_ Rest without any- _

_ “ _ Boo!”

“AAH!” Finn shrieked, clutching a handful of his orange jammies where it felt like his heart was about to burst out. He had tumbled on the floor before he bursted out of his cocoon of a sleeping bag. When he turned over, he saw that the voice that so rudely interrupted him belonged to his friend, Marceline the vampire queen.

“ _ Woah _ . Looks like I really scared you there, didn’t I?” The black haired vampire stated the painfully obvious, moving in until she was hovering just beside him on the floor. 

“ _ Marcy?!  _ How did you get in here?-“ he says breathlessly, still panting from the shock as he tried to catch his breath. 

Marcy moves her head in the direction to her way of entry and then turns back to Finn, who if were scared just a bit more on cue would’ve had a heart attack. 

“I mean, there‘s kinda a window that isn’t locked over there, ...but that isn’t the point. I came to tell you that me and Bonnie are gonna get together later tonight. Wanna hang?” 

So she came to invite him to hang out? Finn twiddles his thumbs for a second as he thinks. PB and Marcy did recently just get in that new  _ relationship  _ of theirs. It was embarrassing to say the least to think that he ever had a thing for them  _ both  _ back in the day, and being in the middle of them would just be flat out awkward. 

But he had to look past that. Maybe it wouldn’t be so awkward as he thinks it’ll be? Besides, PB and Marcy were his best friends, and he shouldn’t let their relationship affect how he feels around his friends!

_ Around his friends that he both previously had fallen in love with, only to be told that the feelings weren’t returned… _

“Sure, why not?” Finn heard himself say after a while of just being stared at, uncomfortably by Marceline’s unblinking gaze.

“Great. Tonight at 8. My house. See you, Finn!” She says, giving the nervous boy all the deets of their hangout sesh that night. By the end of her sentence, she was already halfway out the window. 

Finn had  _ a lot  _ of ready getting to do.

After changing out of his jammies and into his signature outfit and getting ready for the day, Finn couldn’t help but think about all the things they’d do while he was out tonight as he climbed down the ladder. When he reached downstairs, he greeted Jake who had just sat down in front of one of the two bowls on the table.

“Hey, man. What’s for b-fast?” 

“Morning dude! I made Soupe à l’oignon. It’s a  _ little  _ on the crispy side. Soup is supposed to be crispy,  _ right?” _

Finn thought for a moment after getting in his seat. “I think so? But what’s with the fancy name?” 

“I just made it up, man! Now are you gonna eat that, or not?” Jake says a little aggressively after gulping down a large chunk of crispy soup.

Without another word, Finn got to eating right away after Jake had just threatened to steal his food from him. He changed the subject, growing a bit nervous as his bowl was being watched closely by Jake.

“So. Mmh- I got an.. invite from Marcy and the princess to mmh- hang tonight!” The human boy spoke while chewing a bite of his soup. He swallowed it down and took another bite after being pleasantly surprised by the consistency that you wouldn’t usually see in a food like soup. It was quite nice, and had a salty flavor that he liked.

“ _ What _ ? Dude, can I come?” Jake said, growing excited.

“No way, man. Marcy invited  _ me.  _ She would’ve invited you if she wanted you to come.” 

_ “Whatever.  _ I didn’t wanna go with you on your play date, anyway. ‘Was just gonna tag along for moral support, y’know? But I have a date with Lady later tonight. So it all works out.” He said in a salty voice. Finn knew for a fact that Jake didn’t have any plans today, but he let it slide this time because he felt a little guilty for ditching Jake to stay here all by himself.

“Well, b-fast was good. I gotta go get ready! See you later, dude!” Finn says, getting up from his seat and heading back to his room to further ready himself.

  
  


But what was he getting  _ so  _ ready for? They were just going to hang out. Why was he so worried about smelling like flowers all of a sudden? PB and Marcy were still his friends. They didn’t care how he looked or smelled. Finn knew that. But he didn’t know why he was treating this like it was a big deal. He could ask Jake for advice since he has experience dating Lady and all that, but he had already been sort of a jerk to him at breakfast this morning. So he was all on his own for this one. 

A lot of time passed and Finn was standing outside of Marceline’s house. He watched the clock anxiously as it read 7:59. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face painfully slow as he was froze in place, staring at a watch that he had somehow conveniently placed on his wrist. 

_ 8:00 _

Finn quickly raised a fist to the door to knock on it, sweating significantly harder than he was at 7:59. A moment passed before he was greeted by Princess Bubblegum. When the door opened, he could hear a familiar instrument. The bass, which was being played by its vampire owner. 

“Oh, Finn! You showed up! Come in,” PB said in her usual voice. She took him in the house and closed the door back behind him. She was wearing a pink dress, but it was different from her usual one. It looked nice on her.

“Hey, PB. Where’s Marcy?”

PB beckoned Finn to follow her upstairs to Marcy’s room. As they approached, the music got louder, and they could hear her singing. When she spotted Finn and PB in the doorway, she paused her singing and left her last chord hanging on silence. 

“Hey. I have pizza in the kitchen if y’all want,” she smiled, setting her instrument down. 

“Pizza sounds good. I haven’t eaten anything all day!” Finn says excitedly, completely forgetting breakfast from this morning as he clutched his hungry belly. “Y’all coming?-“ he had already been heading down to the kitchen but turned around to see if anyone was coming along. Instead, he saw what he was most afraid of. Something he was hoping he didn’t see, but he did.

PB and Marcy were  _ kissing. On the lips.  _

They had their arms around each other and were holding each other close.

He felt like he was rudely interrupting when Marcy pulled away to answer his question. He felt a twinge of jealousy tickling in his chest as his face burned red. 

“Right behind you,” said Marcy.

Finn couldn’t speak. He silently turned his head away and kept walking.

“Bonnie, while we’re gone - why don’t you pick out a movie for us to watch? How does that sound, Finn?” 

“ _ Y-yeah,  _ alright.” He mutters. He had to shake this feeling away, and fast. If he left, they’d think of him as a total cry baby! There was no way he was leaving. But seeing them together like that made him feel…  _ bad?  _ He felt bad for feeling bad about PB and Marcy being a couple. He had  _ no  _ right to feel this way. It was totally selfish, and if he let them see that he was  _ so deeply  _ affected by it then he was a terrible friend.

_ So Finn found his new challenge for the night.  _

Maybe it would’ve been easier if while they watched the movie that PB picked out, they would have  _ not  _ been snuggled up all close to each other like that, while Finn sat awkwardly beside them. He stole quick glances very often during the hour that they were sitting on Marcy’s bed, and each time he saw them being all cute like the  _ perfect couple  _ that he would never admit that they were. 

Maybe while Marcy was playing them a new song that she wrote and when PB asked “Are you taking requests?” - Finn wouldn’t have felt like a third wheel every time Marcy threw some cheesy line at her like; “Only for you, Princess.” with a wink.

It was so aggravating to him. It’s like they were doing all that relationship stuff in front of him on purpose! Couldn’t they at least  _ not  _ while he was here? 

So when he excused himself to go to the restroom and slammed the door behind himself, he let go a breath that he had been holding back for the longest. He was starting to think that coming to hangout with them tonight was a mistake as he looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. 

When he looked closely enough, he could see that little lines had formed under his eyes.

He should’ve stayed at the treehouse with Jake and did a puzzle or something. It would’ve been much less tiring than this. He was up  _ way  _ past his usual bedtime, all to be a  _ third wheel of Princess Bubblegum and Marceline’s romance... _

He looked away, not wanting to see his dumb face anymore. 

_ “Oh, man…  _ I have to get out of here.” He whispered to himself. He didn’t know how much more of seeing his two crushes kissing he could take. 

_ He thought he was past this part of life. He thought he was past stupid crushes. _

_ He thought he was past them. _

Finn took in a deep breath, regaining composure. He decided to go back out there, and tell them that there was an emergency at the treehouse or some junk and that he needed to head out. It sounded believable as he pep talked his reflection in the mirror. But when he finally convinced himself to go out of the bathroom and go back into the bedroom where PB had her face buried in Marcy’s neck as she gently snores, he suddenly found speaking harder than it was a minute ago. 

“Marcy, .. I… should  _ really  _ get going,” 

Marceline looked up from her previous endeavors of staring lovingly at the princess of the candy kingdom while she slept (which to Finn, was a little creepy.) and gawked at the boy. No one at that point cared about the movie anymore.

“Huh? Already?” She said quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping sleeping princess. 

Finn could only nod before he exited the room without another word.

Right as he was about to walk out the front door and he would be free of the thing that bothered him all the while, a firm hand around his wrist yanked him back.

“Finn, wait.”

Finn looked down and saw a light blue hand tightly around his wrist. He flinched a little when he met her suspecting gaze. “ _ Why _ are you leaving?”

He began to sweat. She didn’t let his arm go. 

“You know. Treehouse biz.  _ Gotta go _ !” he says, laughing nervously. He hoped it was believable, but any hope that he had left was slowly crushed when her expression didn’t change one bit.

_ Oh boy. _

“Wait.  _ Hold on.  _ Are you leaving because of me and Bonnie? Are we being too affectionate for you?” She said bitterly at the end. Finn swallows hard, and his worried look turns into bitterness just like Marcy’s.

…

“You know what, Marcy?  _ Yeah.  _ I  _ am  _ leaving because of you and PB. It’s too much for me! I used to like you both. It’s  _ really weird  _ seeing you guys kiss!” He snapped, shouting in his friend’s face. Her expression changed to shock as he yelled at her. 

“I thought you’d be happy for us! But instead, you’re always just jealous!” Marceline barked back, making Finn flinch again. Then he went back at it.

“I thought I was going to come here, and we’d all hang out and have a good time. I thought you two would put away that romance stuff,  _ at least  _ until I left. But instead, the whole time you guys were basically just making out!” 

“Ugh! Just leave or whatever!...”

“Fine!”

“ _ Fine!!”  _

And with that, the door slammed and Finn made his way back to the treehouse as he held back tears of anger from spilling from his eyes. 

Marcy went back in her room and found PB wide awake sitting in the bed. She stared at her with concern.

“Marcy? Where’s Finn?”

Marcy balled her fists and turned her head away with a disappointed and pained expression. 

“ _ He left.” _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi so leave a comment? THANKS LOL


End file.
